fanfiction_brfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Clarence's Big Break
Clarence's Big Break (no Brasil, O Grande Golpe do Clarêncio) é um filme de animação de comédia estadunidense de 2019, baseado na série animada Clarence, produzido pelo Cartoon Network Studios e distribuído pela Warner Bros. Pictures. O filme conta com as vozes de Skyler Page, reprisando seu papel de personagem-título da primeira temporada, ao lado de Sean Giambrone, Tom Kenny, Katie Crown e Roger Craig Smith, bem como Trey Parker, Seann William Scott, Matt Damon, Kristin Chenoweth e Alan Tudyk. Enredo Um dia se passou depois que Clarence e Jeff foram transferidos para a escola West Aberdale. O segundo dia começa com eles sendo detidos com Sumo, depois que Andrew os chamou por sabotar o projeto da feira de ciências de um aluno para que Jeff pudesse vencer. Mais tarde naquele dia, os estudantes embarcam no ônibus para uma excursão a El Paso. Depois de chegar, eles param em uma loja de presentes. Clarence e Sumo jogam esconde-esconde, para desgosto de Jeff, mas se juntam para um jogo. Depois de se encontrarem, todos embarcaram no ônibus, deixando os meninos para trás. Jeff vê um ponto de ônibus, onde eles conhecem um garoto chamado Carman, que infelizmente lhes diz que os ônibus em El Paso não saem da cidade, para sua decepção. Carman decide ajudá-los a chegar em casa e convida os meninos para jantar em sua casa. Na escola de Aberdale, as crianças fazem uma festa na sala de detenção, com Reese em coma. Chelsea recebe uma mensagem de Gilben, que consiste em uma foto do trio tentando recuperar o atraso, que ele conseguiu obter durante a viagem de campo a El Paso. Ao mostrar aos outros a foto, Kimby fica preocupada e revela sua paixão secreta por Jeff, deixando todos surpresos. Amy dá uma conversa animada com eles sobre a presença dos meninos ajudando todo mundo ao longo dos anos. Ela pede que Breehn, Kimby, Dustin e Nathan se juntem a ela para encontrá-los. Na residência Ericson, ele apresenta os meninos aos pais e janta. Depois do jantar, Carman planeja como eles podem voltar para casa. Enquanto isso, os estudantes se cansam de andar, então pulam a bordo de um ônibus saindo da cidade. Carman os leva a um posto de gasolina, onde Carman pega um mapa para direcionar os meninos de volta para casa. Clarence e Sumo levam três sacos de batatas fritas e garrafas de refrigerante sem pagar (pois não trouxeram dinheiro). O caixa acorda e vê as sacolas e o refrigerante depois da saída quatro. Ele persegue os meninos, mas eles escapam na traseira de um caminhão em movimento. Perguntando quem era aquele homem, Carman diz que era Bert, e ele o odeia devido ao seu "passado sórdido" (a falha tentativa de destruir a escola de Aberdale). Enfurecido pela façanha de Clarence e Sumo, Jeff os culpa por ficarem presos em El Paso em primeiro lugar. Ele não se torna mais amigo depois dos últimos seis anos, sempre foi leal a eles e ignorou tudo o que faz. Chocado, Clarence pula do caminhão e planeja voltar para casa. Carman também salta, pois seus pais se preocupam onde ele está e não podem mais continuar ajudando-os a voltar. Enquanto isso, Chad e Mary são informados sobre a ausência dos meninos, então eles os procuram. Com a equipe de resgate, eles param para comer, mas são um pouco curtos para o que precisam, e continuam com as rações que tomaram. Infelizmente, os quatro haviam comido tudo durante a caminhada para fora da cidade. Desanimada, ela decide mandá-los continuar e não parar. Em vez disso, a equipe entra em um caminhão de lixo em movimento, para desgosto de Kimby. Em outros lugares, Carman volta para casa enquanto Clarence, ao lado dele, volta para Aberdale, mas ele é capturado por Bert, mas Carman foge. Amy e os outros encontram Jeff e Sumo em seu caminhão em movimento e se reúnem com eles, mas antes que eles possam contar sobre o paradeiro de Clarence, Carman chega e diz a eles que ele foi sequestrado por Bert. Chocadas, as crianças formam um plano para salvá-lo. Bert dirige para Nevada para criar Clarence como seu próprio filho, que, infelizmente, ele é perseguido por Jeff, Sumo e outros na van de Mary. Sumo pula no carro e resgata Clarence, mas Bert pára o carro antes que a dupla possa pular de volta na van. Felizmente, Sumo entra e acelera para voltar para a van. Jeff, junto com os outros, chama Clarence, mas Sumo ainda está lá dentro, mas ele ataca Bert enquanto o carro desvia do controle, onde acaba atingindo um carro da polícia no processo. Bert é então preso pela polícia e os meninos se reconciliam. Pensando em como o encontrou, Carman tinha um dispositivo de rastreamento escondido na camisa há alguns meses para uma ocasião. Os meninos se despedem de Carman e vão para casa. De volta a Aberdale, os alunos de ambas as escolas e os vizinhos comemoram seu retorno. Elenco *'Direção': Bruna Laynes *'Tradução': Guilherme Menezes *'Mídia': Televisão (Cartoon Network) *'Estúdio': Delart Produção Lançamento Trilha Sonora #"Time to Pretend" - MGMT #"Blister in the Sun" - Violent Femmes #"Eu e Meus Melhores Amigos" - Skyler Page, Sean Giambrone e Tom Kenny #"My House" - Flo Rida #"Freedom" - Pharell Williams #"Everybody Hurts" - Avril Lavigne #"Timber" - Pitbull estrelando Ke$ha #"Segundo Dia em West Aberdale" - Alexandre Desplat #"Casa por Muito Tempo" - Alexandre Desplat Recepção Curiosidades Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2018 Categoria:Filmes da Warner Bros.